<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>festive flora by distractionpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960047">festive flora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie'>distractionpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictional Holiday, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a plant above the door to Fox's office. It might not be up to anything nefarious, but on Coruscant you can never be too careful. Especially once Sparrow explains its traditional properties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/Sparrow (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>festive flora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sparrow is <a href="https://glubtheflyingfish.tumblr.com/">glubtheflyingfish</a>'s OC and they have been thoroughly converting me to the Farrow ship over on discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a plant clinging to the lintel of the door to Fox’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s stopped being surprised by plants in his office. Once it had become clear that Sparrow was prepared to take on watering responsibilities, rather than them being another thing for Fox to stress about, it was... not unpleasant to have something other than mould growing in there. But one shouldn’t be growing on the door like that. If nothing else, it’s likely to get damaged by the motions of the door and whenever plants die Sparrow does this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his face that gives Fox chest pains and the one time he’d tried to raise it with a medic he’d just been laughed at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he steps through the door, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when the greenery doesn’t attack. Not that Sparrow would intentionally assassinate him via flora, but, over and over again, reports from the Guard have served as proof that you could never be entirely sure how an outside substance would react to Coruscant’s polluted atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while he almost manages to ignore the plant, caught up in the never ending slog of datawork which constantly fills his inbox. But after a few hours, his door slid open to reveal Sparrow, holding a crate of datasticks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those the flight lane updates?” Fox asked. He’d been trying to get them from Coruscant air traffic control for weeks, but they’ve been giving him the run-around. Now he has them, it’s going to be much easier to assign the guard patrols without running into lane-blockages. “Put them on my desk, I’ll look at them next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparrow doesn’t come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could... come over here and take them from me?” he suggests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is definitely something strange going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the way Sparrow keeps glancing up at the door frame provides an obvious suspect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no point beating about the bush, so to speak. Sparrow isn’t much of a liar, but he’s better than Fox first expected at evasion, even if he wasn’t subtle about it. He would let the subject hang over them all day if Fox allowed it to go unacknowledged. “Is there something I should know about that plant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparrow ducks his head, caught. “I... maybe? It’s a cutting from a Toledian mistletoe vine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox raises an eyebrow and waits for Sparrow to remember that they don’t all have a seemingly boundless enthusiasm for learning about plants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re... um...” Sparrow's cheeks are quickly beginning to match the paint of his armour. “If two people happen to stand under some at the same time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’resupposedtokiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his comm in alarm, Fox taps the shortcut for the maintenance droid control system. “This is Commander Fox reporting a biohazard, type 238, for containment and clean-up. Location--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, no, no, it’s not like that!” Sparrow cuts in, eyes wide. “It’s not a 238, it doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>make </span>
  </em>
  <span>you; it’s just... tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering his comm, Fox echoes. “Tradition?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the season change celebration,” Sparrow says meekly. “There’s a festival three times a year, they celebrate with seasonal plants and all of them have a tradition associated with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That does sound like exactly the sort of thing Sparrow would enjoy, but Coruscant didn’t really have seasons to celebrate the changing of. Perhaps the Toledian senator could be convinced to take an escort on their next trip -- it was hardly a high risk journey, but the separatists are constantly contesting ground in the mid-rim and there’s no harm in being cautious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the rest of it hits. Sparrow had been hovering in the doorway because he’d been trying to get Fox to stand under the strange kissing plant with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well then...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fox rises, walking over to the doorway in swift, solid strides, and reaches up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he knows it’s not a biohazard, he wraps his hands around the vine, pulling it down with a rough tug and tossing it aside. Sparrow makes a wounded sound, no doubt feeling for the plant, but Fox just grabs his jaw, tipping his head up so Sparrow is looking him in the eye. “Next time,” he orders, “Just ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, with an intensity which no plant could ever hope to provoke, he presses his lips to Sparrow’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>